Needy's New Life
by imnotazombie
Summary: What happen's to Needy after the ending of Jennifer's Body, this is my interpretation. *I own nothing*
1. First Supper

***I own nothing, Just writing recreationally, all these characters and stories belong to Diablo Cody.***

It had been a week since I broke out of the loony bin, not that I had a calendar or a clock or anything with me at all. About a month ago I was bitten by my best friend, well technically the demon. I'd absorbed its powers. Sure there were the nice powers like hovering, and well you know super strength. But then there was the one that I kept trying to deny. I was scared I was becoming Jennifer, but for my short time in the Bin I kept resisting the need to eat human flesh. Reminds me of that bitch orderly who reminded me constantly telling me I wasn't sustaining a "healthy diet". Well that bitch was right.

Once out of the institution I went to get my revenge on the bastards who started all this, "Low Shoulder". I thought I mine as well at least try a little blood. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever had, but that was because of how starved I'd been. I might've ate a little meat too though, what can I say it was hard to resist.

Right now I'm in a cheap motel. I've come to the conclusion that if I don't find a HUMAN soon and well eat them I'm going to die. That's pretty good justification to eat someone if you ask me. Yes I know the cops are out for me, but I'm a fucking super human, I can take anything.

I left the motel, ready to hitch hike again, this time I'm taking the car too. I went down the rode a bit away from the hotel, just to keep out of sight of too many people. I'll just let the people in the cars see me. I lost the hoody I had earlier in the week, down to a tight T shirt and some sweat pants. I looked horrible believe it or not, but seeing from how things went with Jen, I knew that I just needed to quench my hunger and I'd be doing just fine. It took about 10 minutes and I got picked up by a woman in a small white mini van. I was surprised, but then I saw how butch she looked. I opened the door myself and got in.

"Hi." She said shyly. She was blushing, she didn't think I was a hooker did she? If so she was a definite nooby. It was time to test if she really thought so, It would make things a lot easier if she did. I put on my flirtatious face and it wasn't very effective, but it was the best I could muster up.

"Hi." I smiled and didn't take my eyes off her. She pushed out a few laughs uncomfortably.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"I just want to get to the city." I frowned, yeah this would have to be difficult. I don't know why I rushed to her thinking me a hooker, obviously someone picking up a hitchhiker is gonna be a bit nervous. She must've felt she needed to do a good deed. And here I was about to eat her.

"Whatever you want…. Just wanderin' miss, I know its none of my business. But what got you out here all alone?" She was scared of me, but more in a social way than in a "Are you gonna kill me?" way.

"Bad family." Yeah that wasn't necessarily true, but I knew it'd get her to shut up.

"Oh umm sorry." Silence ensued. Finally we got to a strip of highway that was well abandoned.

"Hey uh, can you pull over real fast, I have to pee." I asked

"We're getting closer, sure you don't want to stop at a gas station or something.'

"Yes. Those a more disgusting then outside."

"Yeah they are." She pulled over, she knew something was up, so right when we stopped I had to ask.

"Are the windows tinted?"

"Why do you ask?" She was getting creeped out.

"Hey is that a cop!" I pointed, there was nothing there. I thought I'd kill her before I started eating her, since I'm not to familiar with this kinda thing yet. I took her neck and twisted it, blood burst from her neck and into my face. I didn't even feel remorse, and I'm OK with that. I can't help that this is my only way of surviving. So I dug in, it was the best feast I'd had in my life.


	2. New Objective

Finally I'd finished my meal, OK I just killed and ate a human being. Now I'd gotten out of hungry mode, I felt great physically at least. But emotionally I was hit by a truck. I felt horrible, I mean all the sudden I was this monster who ate HUMAN BEINGS. This is how I'd have to live my life, drive around, meet people, lure them places, and EAT them. Would I ever have any friends again? I guess I'd just have to choose who to eat and who not to eat. Right then I couldn't have been less hungry. My face was covered heavily in blood, my whole body really. I'd have to clean up but how? Then there was the woman's shredded body in front of me. Her face was still intact but her stomach was most definitely not. Her rib bones were scattered around the car, along with her blood.

But I couldn't worry about that anymore, its not my fault this happened to me. I'm just gonna have to live with it. I left the car, and ran VERY quickly to the woods. I'd have to find a river or something to clean myself and my clothes. My trek through the woods wasn't that bad. I felt amazing, rejuvenated in every way. I was warm even though it really wasn't very warm outside. I was energetic, faster and stronger than I'd ever been. I ran, and ran snapping twigs and running through mud till I finally found a lake.

It was gross as could be. The water was brown, and who knew what was inside. But I had nowhere else to go until I cleaned myself, I couldn't just walk into a motel drenched in blood expecting a shower. Especially after the woman's death was found out.

I stood in… I guess you could call it a beach, sort of. It was a very small area, 5 feet long, five feet wide. I took off my bloody clothes which now were hard since the blood had dried. I slowly walked into the lake, the soggy gross ground below the water felt weird and good on my feet. As I got deeper I began breathing through my nose so I could keep my mouth closed. Getting any of that water into my mouth would be horrible, VERY horrible. It smelled like you'd expect the sewer to smell like. I decided I wanted this to hurry up and end. So I put my head under and scrubbed violently all around my body. Getting out all the blood, the blood on my hair was hardest but I was sure it was finally out. I ran out of the water and got back on the small beach as fast as I could, and it was very fast. I went to get my clothes to wash the stains out and I bent down and washed them ferociously. My hands we extremely fast and strong, like all of me. So I was able to remove the stains completely.

I moved back a little and rung the clothes out very hard. They were nearly dry, I put them on anyways. It would pry help me get some more hitchhiking in again, and with my nips showing it would be even easier. There's no way I could've used the car I hitchhiked in earlier as it was filled with blood, I'd let the cops handle that mumbo jumbo. So I kept running till I found another highway, and hitchhiked my way into an older mans car. I swiftly took him by the throat the pulled him out. People pry saw this but they were swerving by to fast to get a track on my new car's license plate number. I drove away as he cursed at me.

I drove with the city in mind, but where was I gonna go? Another motel, and just restart this all over again. That didn't sound to fun I thought. I was in the mood to have a little fun, get in some social interaction, meet some new people without the thought of killing them. I couldn't do that though unfortunately. The cops were out for me, building new relationships with people just to get them fucked up didn't sound like a very fun idea to me now that I really thought about it. Would I really have to go through the rest of my life solo? I just couldn't do this. But then I finally thought about my mom.

Before I chose not to go back home because I was afraid of, well eating her. But no need to worry about that now I thought. I was also scared what she'd do. She knew I was a killer, would she still love me? I talked to her on the phone while in the bin, she was crying the whole time, and I didn't know if it was because she missed me, or because it reminded her of how this will make people think of her, knowing that her daughter is a murderer. I knew I was right in what I did but no one else did.

So there it was, I was gonna go see mom. I didn't know if she would believe me, and she wouldn't turn me in she couldn't do that. I was scared and excited. Not knowing what would happen. But it was time to find out.


	3. No Going Back

I arrived in front of my old home. It looked horrible, the plants were dying, everything looked boring and unkempt. It was exactly how it had been before I left. I hesitated, then walked up to the front door, and knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. My mom was pry sleeping. As she always had during the day time.

I thought of knocking again, this time harder, and more excessively, but then I looked around to notice my lumpy shirtless neighbor sitting on his porch three houses down. I didn't want to attract attention so I went around back, and climbed over the small fence.

I turned the knob on the back door, and it was locked. Instead of giving up, and I kept turning it, harder and harder, until I heard a snap. Super strength for the win.

I went inside quick, and the house seemed barren. In the family room everything was pretty clean, pretty untouched. As I went through the rest of the house that theme continued. But as I entered my mothers room it was a pigstye, there were cartons of ramen noodles open all around her bedside table, and tons of chocolate candy wrappers around her bed. She was passed out. I shook her, nothing, I shook her again while simultaneously yelling "Mom!", and finally she woke up.

I told my mom I escaped the institution, without any details of how, and after she'd gotten done crying, and hugging me she said, "Honey, you gotta get back there, you know this isn't right."

"What? I'm not going back."

"But what would Jesus do? You killed a person Needy."

"I didn't really, I did the right thing. You wouldn't understand"

"YOU don't understand Needy. That place will help you, you need it."

"So you're not gonna let me hide? Live here again. Be happy again?"

She took a moment.

"No." She said.

I looked at her in disbelief. Tear's started to emerge. "Ok. Ok mom." I got up to leave.

"No, let's talk honey, let's talk."

"Is there anything to talk about?" She followed me to the back door, I got out as quick as I could, and slammed it behind me. I didn't look back.


End file.
